


The Whisper Wife

by orphan_account



Category: Dr Who - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Self Insert Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this story features Julia and (her idea to make something impossible happen with a Whisper Man), and her obsession with Doctor Who and those creatures. Soundtrack is Rasputin by Johnny Hollow.</p><p>self insert fic. rp/OC/Whisperman. NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whisper Wife

**Author's Note:**

> W: My friend Julia's not been feeling her best lately, so we wrote a fic. The first third and bits of the last are mine, and the other two, plot, and direction are all hers, so credit where credit is due. 
> 
> J: a collaboration between 2 friends and a 3rd friend thrown in to complete it, which resulted in an actual friend ship. Julia and wolte, Julia and allie, and Julia wanting to make them both be friends too
> 
> W: Here's to it not being the last, okay?
> 
> character pics on bottom notes

The house was old. That was the first thing they had noticed as they approached it, tired and euphoric from a too-long night of circuses and ice cream, Zach's warped jaw sore from too much talk and too many fair ground hotdogs.  
  
The ancient lights of the midway had long since gone out, the buses long stopped running and their ride delayed. When the officer had come to kick the three out of the icecream parlour next to the parking lot that the carnival had evaded they found themselves having to walk along the highway, still laughing and teasing each other, the girls picking blue cotton candy from Zach's bottled green hair. He frowned. Allie must of goaded Julia into sticking it there while they were waiting for their turn on the Ferris wheel without him noticing. No wonder she and Allie had been smirking at him all night, he'd thought with an amused grin. Nice way to introduce me to new people, you little shits.  
  
But that was then, before the house. In the back of his mind, even years later, Zach was sure that the house had something to do with what happened that night. The night she left.  
  
The second he saw it, the house gave him chills. He'd drawn the grey, cat-eared hood of his vest over his head as he watched Allie bounce up the walkway to the aged veranda, pulling Julia and her long, trailing skirts behind her.  
  
“Come on, you chicken!” Allie called behind herself with a wink as she tried the door. “I thought you were supposed to be, like, super punk rock?”  
  
Zach rolled his eyes as he made his way up the path. To be honest, this wasn't the first time he and Julie had broken into a dilapidated building, thinking it was abandoned. If it wasn't for his boyfriend, they'd probably still be in holding from last time. He'd never known Allie before tonight, but from Julia's hesitant compliance and the equally long suffering look on her face, he assumed that she had many similar stories to share.  
  
“Look.” Zach said wearily. “No one likes exploring abandoned sites more then me, but I'm *not* sleeping in dilapidated building, okay?”  
  
“Yes you are,” Allie replied, a self satisfied look on her face as she managed to open the door with a ready creak.  
  
“Unless, of course, you want to sleep out at the bus stop we passed on the way here. I'm sure the hobos will love to snuggle with you.”  
  
Exasperated, Zach looked to Julia for some form of support, but she had already walked past him to join Allie in examining the parlour.  
  
“Two to one, Z,” said Allie knowingly. “Nice and safe with us, or out there with your new smelly husband. I'm sure you'd be very happy together.”  
  
“...God dammit.”  
  
The house was not as old inside as it was outside. It seemed rather taken cared of, if dusty, and it was rather warm for an old house of this size. From the dining room, the aroma of freshly made food wafted.  
  
“Oh my god,” whispered Zach harshly. “There are still *people* here!”  
  
“Quiet!” hushed Allie.  
  
“You don't understand, guys, I can't go back to jail!” Zach panicked as he moved towards the door. “*I'm not going back to jail!*”  
  
“No!” yelled Allie in a rather cheerful battle cry “Detain the deserter! No witnesses!”  
  
Julia scoffed quietly as she peeked her head around the nearest door frame.  
  
“Besides,” she muttered. “It was just holding.”  
  
By the time Allie had properly wrestled Zach to the ground and forced his arms behind his back, Julia had returned with a confused look on her face.  
  
“You can stop struggling, Z. There's no one here.”  
  
“Really?” Allie's face contorted into an angelic mask of innocent awe as she ground her elbow into Zach's spine. “But then... the food?”  
  
“Looks delicious. All of our favourites are out there, but there's no one around to of cooked them.” Julie frowned. “I've tried them. They're real.”  
  
“Holy shit,” cried Zach, his cheek pressed roughly against the floor. “You ate fairy food. You can *never leave*, oh my *god.*”  
  
“Oh my god, Zach,” muttered an exasperated Allie. “Not everything is fairies, okay? Just because you're gay doesn't mea--”  
  
“Shh!” hushed Julia.  
  
They were all quiet for a moment, and Allie released Zach from her near-professional strangle hold. From up stairs there came a strange, rustling, creaking noise. Or maybe it was a hiss. They all stared at the ceiling in a serious manner.  
  
“... Maybe we should go,” Julia decided.  
  
“What?” cried Allie. “But this is so exciting! What if there's a kitten! Or maybe someone's hurt? We have to find out! Back me up, Zach. You said you liked adventure, right?”  
  
Zach stared at the stairs wearily.  
  
“I agree with Julia, actually.” He bit his lip, his buckteeth giving him the appearance of a worried rabbit. “It could be dangerous.”  
  
Allie practically deflated, a disappointed look on her face.  
  
“That's no fun,” she decided flatly. “I mean, what would your Zelda guy do?”  
  
Zach bristled and Julia face palmed. Allie was sadly oblivious to both  
  
“What. Did you say?” Zach eeked out.  
  
“Oh god,” Julia said quietly.  
  
“His name is Link and he's amazing and *I'm going to marry him one day!*” Zach yelled hotly. “He would go right up those stairs and kick some ass and take some names and that is *exactly* what I'm gonna do *right now!!*”  
  
With that, Zach stormed up the creaking, decaying stairs, leaving behind a stunned Allie and a sighing Julia.  
  
“He... takes his Legend of Zelda very seriously,” Julia explained.  
  
“I see,” said Allie. “Should we follow him?”  
  
“Do we really have to?”  
  
“I think so. C'mon, it'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen?”  
  
  
When they'd finally caught up to Zach, they'd found noone. The entire upstairs was empty, aside from three neat, dust free bedrooms.  
  
“Well,” said Julia. “Guess we know where we'll be sleeping tonight.”  
  
“*That is the worst idea ever*,” whisper-screamed Zach.  
  
Little did he know, this would be the last night any of them would of spent together.  
  
  
***  
  
As Julia settled down into bed, she fell fast asleep, barely noticing the misty black, inky shadows streaming in under her door. Tossing and turning, a nightmare soon took hold over her. Waking up with a start, she gasped as she saw the creature standing over her bed. A mix of arousal, fascination and fear tickled her insides as she saw the handsome, dark, and staunch man standing over her....or was it a man? She could not tell. In the flash of a second he/it was under her covers, teasing her mouth with blackened lips and clean white yet jagged spike teeth, hiding a hideously sensual forked tongue that darted and snaked in and out of her mouth, while black misty foggy....what were they? Tentacles? Snaketails? Hands?....were enfolding and caressing the rest of her and making her suck in her breath and redden all over despite how cold and smooth they were. As soon as the blackened lips….or were they even lips?....crashed into hers, it was over just like that.  
She awoke from a long and refreshing sleep. Only she wasn't in her bed or even in her house. She wasn't sure where she was. looking up, Julia noticed that there were no doors or windows to the room, but rather luxurious looking purple and red curtains covering everything....even draped over the ceiling and hanging down at intermittent intervals.  
  
Suddenly the sensation of water startled her completely awake.....water everywhere. Looking down, she found herself naked, simmering in the most wonderful hot tub she had ever seen. It was the same luxurious smooth marble as the rest of the floor. The seat bench inside the tub she was sitting on was nice and cool, a slight contrast to the warm water and blue foam nestled around her. Trying to stand up, a jolt of pain shot through her from between her legs. it was as if someone had gutted her. Groaning, she reached down to rub the sorest spot, gasping as she brought up blood on her fingertips. What had that creature done to her while she was asleep? How did it get her here?  
  
Before she could wonder why, a hissing sound filled the room again. This time, the water around her turned and inky foggy black and the creature arose out of the water in front of her, unaffected by both her nakedness and the wetness of the water, as if coming out dry.  
  
The hissing dissolved into a whispering voice, with the "ssss" syllables quite pronounced. (like harry potter talking to the snake) "Good", the creature whispered. "You are awake. I hope your bath was found enjoyable. We have some important matters to discuss. I am from a race called the whisper men, although we are not men my human terms. We are beings of a dying race, as we cannot reproduce on our own now that our master the great intelligence has been killed. The time has come for us to create a new species, one that requires a human female to propagate. You have been chosen to be the first and queen of what we will call the whisper wives, who will herald a new species of great and terrible potential." Julia was both astonished, afraid, appalled and honored all at once. "but how do you know I will be suited for this role" she asked. "We have been watching you since birth" the whisper man responded "we have observed your leanings, fantasies, obsessions and sufferings, as well as your determination and....personal qualifications, so we know that you are not opposed to this initiation into a new life as one of us". Julia was amazed. "Wow.....when will this process begin?" the whisper man moved in closer to her. "As soon as you are ready. I can sense that your body has healed from our first encounter already, very impressive." Julia could sense the whisper man's emotions, although its face did not move. Suddenly she was captured by an air of....what was it about this? Mystery, darkness, lust, power....it was intoxicating. Standing up, Julia’s face turned serious but her eyes flashed and she glowed with excitement. "You don't need to ask me twice," she replied in a low, even voice. "i am ready". a smile formed at the corner of her mouth. An excited one, not a mischievous smirk.  
  
She was terrified. But a brutal and previously untapped part of her wanted this so badly.  
  
As the whisperman began to back away out of the tub gliding along, Julia felt a very....unbelievable new powerful feeling as she raised herself out of the water towards hm. she hadn't felt anything like this before. it was definitely her own though; for the whispermen had also chosen her because she could resist their power far more than any human they had come across so far. gazing at its form, the hideous lips, teeth and tongue, the black mist, the formless snake arms fanning out from underneath, not to mention the aristocratic attire pulling it altogether with the menace and absolute power, all those things that terrified her in the beginning now she found held a new dimension of erotic allure. The colors the textures, the coolness and smoothness that was complete with a rough and stony yet gentle and careful touch...she found herself unable to hold back any longer. She needed this. Now. "You have your queen," she spoke softly yet commandingly. "Now take me...WHISPER MAN." she snarled, her teeth bared and eyes wide flashing with such a glare that all of a sudden whatever trace of humanness within her was now gone.  
  
The whisperman suddenly lunged forward at her, enveloping her in what could have been a cape fashioned out of the shadows, its blackened lips and snaketongue crashing and boring into her mouth, its own hideous arms and legs pinning her to the floor, its snakelike appendages pulling her to him, caressing her neck, shoulders and back, snaking up her sides, still more wrapping around her hips, snaking up her thighs and finally burying deep inside of her. The creature itself keeping its own human like form pressed firmly up against her, legs around her waist, gloved hands running sensually yet roughly over her body. Oh dear god yes. Nothing had ever felt like this before. nothing even came close to the magnitude of fulfillment. She noted the ashen, burnt taste of the lips and tongue as she stretched her own into its mouth, and oh dear god yes....the feel of leather and the exquisite snakes all around her outside and inside. She could feel them, cold and slimy, delicious and cool against her blushing body heat, wriggling up very far, sending jolt after jolt, adding to her own increasing wetness. With each passing thrust, her wails and moans gradually began to morph into guttural hisses and growls. Feeling herself coming close, she began to claw at the creature above her, biting down on the ashen lips, and snaking her own tongue along its smooth yet jagged red teeth. Now she was growling. Pressing her forehead to the whisperman's, she commanded, “FASTER. HARDER.” She felt herself coming close. Just a few more....and--  
  
She tore back from the creature, giving a terrifying roar that no animal on earth could have made, her eyes now snakelike, with slit pupils and a terrifying toxic mixture of deep forest and bright emerald green, matching that of the snakelike appendages still gripping her, ashes beginning to fall from her lips.  
  
Slowly, the creature drew back itself from her, slithering and sliding still as sensual as ever. Oh hohohohoho....YEHEHEHEHES. she hissed.  
  
The whisperman suddenly spread her legs apart again, stroking her thighs with gloved hands, carefully studying the black goo dripping from her vagina. In one swift movement, he put his head between her legs, slowly licking her with its delicious black snaketongue. Then pressing its mouth to her, he slithered his tongue deep inside, forcing the black goo all the way into her womb. Withdrawing to a curious look from Julia, it responded, "to make sure the seed takes this time. Now you are one of us. Observe for yourself." holding up a mirror, Julia gasped at what stared back at her. Her skin was now like alabaster, her lips blackened and ashen, complete with jagged teeth and snake tongue. her eyes were now more like a snake's than a humans, with red and dark green rimming them, her lashes now an unearthly maroon color. Her hair had likewise changed. Mousy brown curls were now a striking dark grey tinged with black and bright silver.  
  
"After you have cleaned up, you will dress in these", the whisperman pointed to clothing that could only be described as unearthly as the one it wore itself. Julia wasted no time in washing up after the creature left the room, for she really wanted to get into those rather old-fashioned and charmed looking clothing: black bloomers and stockings under grey buckle ankle boots, a Victorian outfit that consisted of a black skirt, (that was long enough to reach her ankles, full enough to hide her legs and flow, yet not full enough to bulge.), dark green blouse with long sleeves and a turtleneck just enough to still fit a black spiked collar around, and a sleeveless cherry red waistcoat that had was almost as long as her skirt itself. Beside the outfit was a black spiked collar, black leather gloves and nail polish the same color as her waistcoat for her new claws.  
  
  
Six years have passed, and Allie had given up hope. If there was one thing that it did, Julia's disappearance had drawn her and Zach closer. Often they'd go on long walk, reminiscing and telling stories about the one who couldn't be with them.  
  
Today they were on one of those walks. The park they were in was one of their favourites; it was large and sheltered, filled with trees and an antique, beautiful, Victorian feeling. Julie would of loved it, Allie thought. She knew she would.  
  
Suddenly, Zach grabs her arm. Stops her.  
  
they never thought they would see her again. it had been over 6 years. then they saw her. or was it her/ she seemed different somehow. the clothing was sort of hers; the hair was almost hers; the gait was definitely hers. but at the same time, it wasn't her. it wasn't the Julia they knew. And in tow was the most frightening child they had ever seen.  
  
At once they could see Julia’s features in the child’s face; his nose and mouth almost identical to hers; His wild curly mop of hair not unlike the one she had sported at one time (which was now grown into a Merida-esque mane). Although the boy’s hair was blacker than hers, it still had the same coarse quality, but was tinged with maroon. The eyes however, were all his own. They were a bright shade of yellow, almost white, quite stark against the black pupils and the maroon encircling his lashline, matching that of the tips of his hair. Indeed, they could see Julia in him, but where did those other features come from? Why did Julia suddenly decide to become a mother? As far as they knew, she had always hated children, AND men. They were almost afraid to wonder what the father could be. Or worse, how that child came to be. Turning to face them, they gasped. His lips were slightly grey and parted to reveal snakelike jagged teeth. Allie jumps when he hisses, clings to Zach's arm. He stares at them lowly, not as quick to scare as his companion. As Julia lifted back her black veil, they both did a double take. She looked about 10 years older, much more mature. What had happened to her? She was a monster! Did it have something to do with the child? Or her disappearance? Those were also questions they were afraid to ask. As Julia, now and terrifying and even more strangely beautiful, chastises the young one in a strange hissing talk, Allie hears one thing slip quietly from Zach's mouth.  
  
“I fucking *told* you it was fairies.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://dreamself.me/full.php?fg=10635422&ffg=0&bg=50002585&back=0&hat=0&accen=0&face=50006645&hair=10622275&accef=0&pose=0&top=10352771&coat=50003346&acceh=0&bottom=10341171&shoe=10345741&bodycolor=17000198&action=change&id=0&
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/v/t34/1608647_652888654776033_2003249614_n.jpg?oh=867e93793e751ceeb5da357b0813f031&oe=52DE2E87&__gda__=1390276652_aafb629ce3eaeb84fa29de46f23a19bb
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn1/v/t34/1600026_652888761442689_611148075_n.jpg?oh=d171e7a84c573cad4670311b8ef0f163&oe=52DDD4FE&__gda__=1390264767_76aa7ea58dbd75fd10b16829b40a3ba5
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/v/t34/1616685_652888978109334_1099662067_n.jpg?oh=bf7d294a7bc8484391b938188e4b65dd&oe=52DDDA5F&__gda__=1390272784_33b96d3c0a655a7d31a04d54012a0114
> 
> https://fbcdn-sphotos-h-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/v/t34/1616769_652889184775980_1033495008_n.jpg?oh=d34b60ceb065ef1859beece738272b63&oe=52DE0706&__gda__=1390271561_0e22e3f991525394c12947ebc6cc6132


End file.
